A Burning Embrace
by UrameshiYusuke
Summary: A shattered memory, an unrequited love. I love you. I don't understand. I love you so much. I'm confused. I need you. Who are you?


Memory

Okay this is my first RoxasXAxel fanfic and I'm hoping that its as popular as my YusukexHiei ones. Burning Embrace was the title that my friend Tipsey had thought up. Since she was gonna steal my "That day that Link Didn't Care", I figured I'd steal her title but give her credit for the idea. Thanks Tipsey!! This is my frist chapter of A Burning Embrace-Memory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Run!" cried a voice as a shadowed hand reached out and grabbed ahold of him. He felt himself running with the shadowed hand pulling him. Panting and losing his balance, the boy looked about him. He was surrounded by the thick green brush of a forest. He was awestruck at the beauty of the forest until the shadowed hand pulled him. He looked ahead to see the shadow only to see a shapeless figure. He looked behind himself to see nothing.

"I...I think we lost him.." panted the boy.

The figure stopped and pushed him against a tree.

"Roxas..." said the figure.

The named boy nodded as the figure called his name, his heart racing more than it did when he was running. He looked to his right to see if what was chasing them had caught up. Feeling releived that it hadn't, he looked to the figure, only now being able to make out a human shape and wild, colorless hair. Roxas's eyes widened as if he could see what the figure was thinking.

"No!" he cried. "Don't leave me again!! What if I forget you like the last time? I couldn't even remember your name, --! What if I completely forget you this time? Or what if you die? You can't leave me, --! I love you!! I don't want to live without you!"

The figure let out a calm chuckle.

"Don't worry, Roxas. I won't die. And even if you do forget me again, I'll pester you until you remember me again. Trust me."

Roxas looked to teh figure, even though he couldn't see the figure's face, he could still make out a comforting smile. Hot tears welled in Roxas's eyes as he leaned into the figure and pressed his lips against the other's soft ones. The figure wrapped its arms about Roxas, bringing him into an embrace that made his whole body burn with passion. The figure pulled back, leaving him breathless for a moment. Roxas opened his mouth to call out the figure's name, but only silence came out. The figure let out a chuckle and leaned in to kiss him again, but stopped shortas they heard a noise to the right of them. The brush from the forest rustled as an angry man burst through. Roxas looked to the figure, who had released him of the embrace, leaving Roxas feeling naked and alone. The figure lifted his hand to the left of him and a shadow opened up.

"No!" cried Roxas as the figure grabbed him and pushed him through it. He yelled out the figure's name, hearing again, only silence.

"I love you." said the figure as he faced the angry man and the shadow closed in around him.

Roxas sat up in his bed. He was panting and covered in sweat. His deep blue eyes loked about him to see the familiar sights of his bedroom. His stereo system, his TV, his Playstation 2. It was all familiar. Unlike the forest of his dream and the character who's name he didn't know. Roxas buried his face into his hands and let out a sigh of frustration. It was the third night in a row he had had this dream, each no different from the first. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood from his bed, stretching out. He was glad that it was a Saturday and he didn't really have to be anywhere today. He really felt like doing nothing but collecting his thoughts and, knowing his best friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette, they wouldn't really sit back and leave him alone when he was like this. Roxas yawned and walked through the bedroom door, headed towards the bathroom when his mother stopped him.

"Roxas, hun, your father and I are going to for for a little adult vacation cruise for the next few days, there's enough for you to buy groceries for about two or three weeks just in case we get held up later than expected, okay? Take care of the house and no parties, okay?"

"Yes, mom." Roxas said tiredly as he pulled out a towel from the hall closet and ran a hand through his spiky, dirty blond hair.

"Okay, honey, take care of yourself, eat right and we'll call!" called his mother as she waved and walked out the door.

"Mmhmm." mumbled Roxas as he walked into the bathroom.

Just as the door clicked shut, Roxas swung open the bathroom door and rushed downstairs to the front door. As he opened up the door, his parents were just leaving. The relization of it all had just sunk in as he ran to the car.

"You're leaving?! Why didn't you tell me sooner? What if I had plans?" asked Roxas as soon as his mother rolled down the window.

"Oh we just wanted to catch you off guard with this one, son." said his father with a big, goofy grin.

"Don't worry, baby, I left you enough money. You'll do just fine. Besides, its not like every parent is leaving. Just a few of us. We'll be back in a week or two." smiled his mother.

Roxas didn't even get to retaliate as his father sped out o fthe driveway and down the street. Roxas let out a string of curses as he walked back to his house and into the bathroom to take his shower.

Feeling refreshed and prepared to take on the day, Roxas threw on his usual clothes and left his house, headed for the Usual Spot to meet Hayner, Pence and Olette. On his way there, he ran into Hayner, his best friend for as long as he could remember. Hanyer had blond, wavy hair that was always slicked back and brown eyes that always played that serious guy thing. To Roxas, it sometimes got annoying, but perhaps that was Hayner's greatest aspect, Roxas could never tell.

"Hey, Roxas! Got a minute?" said Hayner as he pulled the blue eyed teen to the side. "I gotta tell you something."

Interested, Roxas nodded and followed Hayner into a nearby alley. Hayner checked to see if anyone was listening and crouched low, whispering to make sure he wasn't heard.

"I gotta tell someone this or I'm just gonna die." sid Hayner excitedly.

"Yea? What's that?" asked Roxas with a large grin on his face.

"Okay, you know how I have a big crush on Olette, right?" asked Hayner.

Roxas nodded, Hayner never shut up about liking Olette.

"Well today's the day I'm gonna ask her out on a date!" Hayner said triumphantly.

"Well best of luck to ya!" Roxas said with a laugh.

"Thanks, man. I've been saving up some money so I could even go and get some flowers before I asked her out." Hayner grinned.

"Hope it goes well." Roxas said as he stood upright. "I'll meet you at the Usual Spot, okay? Hope she says yes!"

Hayner grinned and left for the shops as Roxas strolled leisurely to the Usual Spot. When he reached it, he found Olette sitting on the couch, eating sea salt ice cream. Olettewas the only girl in the group, but she was Roxas' second best friend. She was a tall and slender girl with short brown hair and deep emerald eyes. It wasn't until earlier this year she had begun to really...grow up as far as development went. Roxas sometimes found it hard to not stare at her when she wore some of her more revealing outfits; but he remained true to his best friend and refused to thing of Olette as anything outside of his best friend. She looked at Roxas and smiled.

"Hey, Roxas!" Olette said as he walked in.

"Hi, Olette." Roxas said as he made his way to the freezer and pulled out his own sea salt ice cream.

Roxas looked at the freezer, he was really glad that Hayner, Olette, Pence and himself had worked for it. They hated having to go to the store every time they wanted sea salt ice cream, so they bought the freezer that they were having on sale at the mall last summer. All of their parents were so proud of their purchas and hard work, they went out and bought enough sea salt ice cream to fill the freezer. One summer later and its still half full.

"So, did your parents leave on a cruise?" asked Olette, jolting Roxas from his thoughts.

"Yea." Roxas said. "They told me today! I didn't even know about it until this morning!"

Olette giggled. "My parents told me last week. They said it'd be an experience for them and a growing experience for me. Something about learning to be on my own.

"So then they didn't leave you any munny?"

"No. They said I had to earn it!" Olette pouted.

Now it was Roxas's turn to laugh. "My parents left me like...15,000 munny. I think. I didn't count it out exactly. I just know that its enough for me to live for the next two weeks on anything I need."

Olette gave an envious glare and nibbled on her ice cream. Roxas followed suit as the silence began to take them.

"I wonder where Hayner and Pence are." Olette said when she had finished her ice cream.

"I don't really know where Pence is, but Hayner is out buying fl--.." he paused in mid sentance, remembering that he couldn't say a word about Hayner's plans. "..stuff for his mom, I think." he lied.

Olette arched an eye and was about to say something when Pence walked in. 'Saved by the Pence!' Roxas thought as he rushed to greet his friend. Pence wasn't the most slender guy of the group, but he was still healthy. Pence, like Hayner, had brown eyes, but his hair was short, black and spiky. He was really smart, excelling past that of any other student in any class that he took. Almost like another Einstein or something. He smiled and walked to the freezer, pulling out his own ice cream before conversince with Olette and Roxas; who had just finished his sea salt ice cream. Not long after, Roxas heard a noicse outside of the covers of the Usual Spot.

"Psst, Roxas! Hey!"

Roxas arched a brow and headed out of the Usual Spot.

"I'll...be right back." he said as he walked out.

"Oh man amd I glad that you heard me. I thought I was gonna have to find some other way to get you out of there." whispered Hayner. "Now all we need to do is get Pence."

Roxas chuckled, "I got an idea." he said as he peeked his head into the Usual Spot, "Hey, Pence, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Roxas looked at Hayner and gave him the thumbs up as Pence walked out to them.

"Hey, Hayner." Pence smiled.

"Hayner's gonna ask her." Roxas said with a grin.

"Dude! Shh!"

"No way, really? Best of luck to ya!" Pence grinned.

"I guess we'll see you around." said Roxas as he and Pence looked at each other.

"I can't wait to see your kids!" Pence said as he grabbed one of Hayner's arms, Roxas on the other.

"This isn't cool, you guys!" Hayner almost began to yell.

"One..." said Pence.

"No, wait, I don't have anything to say to her yet!"

"Two..." said Roxas.

"You guys, I don't have this thought out! I gotta think about this!!"

"Three!" the two of them said as they pushed Hayner into the Usual Spot.

Roxas and Pence laughed as they walked away, wondering what the outcome of Hayner's question would be.

"That was awesome." chuckled Pence as they walked to the Sandlot.

"Yeah." agreed Roxas.

"So what do we do now?" Pence asked as he sat on a nearby bench.

"Dunno." Roxas said as he kicked at the dirt.

"Well lookie here. Its the Loser Squad. What's this? Where's the rest of your team, losers?" came a familiar cocky voice.

"Seifer." growled Roxas as he clenched his fists.

Seifer was a little bit taller than Roxas, with blue-green eyes and a scar that ran from the crook of his nose to the side of his upper lip. Roxas found that without that scar, Seifer just wouldn't look the same. But the only people who know how he got it are Raijin and Fuujin. Seifer always wore his cape-like coat with his black beanie. Although, one time he and Roxas got into a fight over what was beneath his beanie. When Roxas kicked his ass, he didn't just leave it at that. So Roxas had to wrestle with him just to pull it of and find some spiked blond hair. Now, Seifer refuses to talk about it and wants to exact his revenge for that one time. Although he never has.

"What do you want, Seifer?" asked Pence.

"To show you who's boss around here." he said with a grin.

"Yea? Aren't you gonna gang up on me with your lackeys?" Roxas asked as he stood before Seifer.

"As you can clearly see, neither of them are here right now. Either way I can take you down myself!" he said as he drew the katana that his parents had bought him earlier that year. Roxas's parents had bought him a sword too, saying that sparring was a way to hone his manliness or something. But his sword was shaped like a key and not really the coolest thing he had ever received. Until he learned that he could make it appear into his hand at will. His parents said that this "Keyblade" was made for him. Either way, over time he had grown attached to it. But reminiscing was not what was at hand here.

"Are you gonna fight me or are you too scared to?!' Seifer asked with a cocky grin.

Roxas drew outhis Keyblade and grinned. "You wish." he said.

Seifer let out a chuckle and ran at Rozas, slashing at him. Roxas parried the attack and countered with the hilt of his Keyblade, bringing it to Seifer's gut. Seifer staggered back and gasped for air. Using Seifer's vulnerability to his advantage, Roxas swung the length of the blade to the side of Seifer's neck, knocking him out cold. Roxas grinned and looked over to Pence.

"That was awesome, Roxas!" Pence said with a grin.

"I know. I'm an awesome person, you know." Roxas said as he swung around his Keyblade and made it disappear.

The town bell began to ring, singing the time of 11:30.

"Uh-oh. I gotta go." Pence said said as he stood.

"Why?" Roxas asked as he looked at Seifer.

"Cause I have a dentist appointment." Pence sighed.

"Don't you wanna write on Seifer's face before you go?" Roxas said as he pulled a pen from his pocket.

"Can't. I gotta get to that appointment or my parents won't let me hear the end of it." Pence said as he left the Sandlot.

Roxas pouted some and put his pen away. He started walking to the market place when he heard a noise behind him. Roxas shrugged it off, assuming that it was Seifer regaining consiousness.

"Roxas!!" called out an unfamiliar voice.

Roxas turned around in time to see wild crimson hair in his face. He didn't realize it, but he was being hugged.

"Holy crap, I can't beleive I found you!! It's been so long!! I don't know how long I've searched!"

Roxas was too shocked to move, the whole moment caught him off guard. The crimson hair moved back to reveal a soft face with emeald eyes that searched Roxas's face over and over. Roxas squinted his eyes.

"Who...who are you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of my first chapter. A Burning Embrace. I really hope that its as popular as my YusukeXHiei fanfics. I'm kinda proud of this work. It kinda makes me feel special. haha. It has potential if you ask me. Again though I am open to idea's okay?

UrameshiYusuke


End file.
